


Rain

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers a lot of things. More than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

He remembers a lot of things.

He remembers playing basketball in the empty lot behind the school. Remembers his father coming home in fatigues, coming home in fatigues, coming home in fatigues, and then not coming home again. Remembers playing with the neighbor’s cats. Remembers his first apartment after high school. Remembers enlisting within weeks because he couldn’t stand the silence, the emptiness, the lack. Remembers how to take apart and put together fifteen different guns ranging from pistols to assault rifles to even two classes of sniper rifles. He remembers the first time he put on the fatigues to go into the field. Remembers the first time he put on gray and gold and was told to left his name behind. Remembers death after death, body after body, explosion after explosion and the way his life fell apart.

He remembers screaming on the operating table as another mind flickered into consciousness alongside his own and immediately started to tear itself apart.

He remembers a lot of things.

Mostly he remembers sitting on a bench and the rain falling around him as his fingers toy with a box. It’s small and velvet and black. Inside he remembers a ring, gold and set with the biggest diamond he could afford. Remembers having it all planned out, and now he’s sitting there in the rain, holding a ring box, and wishing he’d asked sooner.

He remembers her telling him over dinner that night that her deployment orders had come in. That he would have to take care of their daughter until she came back planet-side. That it wouldn’t be too long. That she’d be leaving at the end of the week and when she came back they could really talk about what to do with their daughter.

He remembers the weight of the ring box in his hands and the unspoken question on his tongue, and the cool September rain wishing down his face.

He remembers a lot of things. But mostly, David wishes he didn’t


End file.
